


The Ghost Under the Sheets

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Dick claims the house is haunted.But here's the thing, Jason has lived here for far longer and never seen anything strange.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	The Ghost Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevieraebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/gifts).



> so there was this meme:  
> 
> 
> and then stevie said there is a prompt in there somewhere so y'know, i couldn't resist. recent reblogs on [tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/618293353078030336/ive-been-here-longer-than-you-and-ive-never-seen) reminded me that i never posted it here.

Jason sits him down at the kitchen table before pushing over a plate piled high with toast and eggs still dripping yolk, a side of greasy bacon made extra crispy just the way Dick likes it.

"Dick." Jason starts, and he is solemn as he hands off a fork from across the table. The tips of their fingers brush, and Dick is once again drawn to the cool touch of Jason’s skin before he registers the words coming out of his housemate’s mouth. "I think you need an intervention."

The fact is that Dick knows exactly what Jason means. He isn't delusional. He simply hasn't been sleeping well, _well_ , Dick hasn't really been sleeping at all if they are about to come clean here.

"I told you already, Jay. I don't need an intervention." Dick rubs a hand down his face, feels the prickly sensation of his unshaven jaw under his fingertips and he has to grimace when he looks up with his bloodshot eyes just to meet Jason’s gaze, wholly unimpressed as it settles over him. Dick is pretty sure Jason is either gaslighting him or he might actually be losing it but he tells him in all seriousness: "This house is haunted."

"And I told you this already, Dickhead. I've been here way longer than you, and I've never seen a ghost."

It will be six months next week since Dick moved in to this shared house. The old man that lived with Jason before he came along had passed away, leaving behind an empty room in a too big home. Dick likes Jason (maybe more than he should) and the cheap rent is practically a steal in these parts of Gotham but the house seems to hold a few more secrets than Dick thinks he can keep living with.

"I know what I saw." Dick tells him adamantly, and this conversation feels like déjà vu.

Because he does know exactly what he's seen, and what he's seen are: Green eyes glowing in the dark. Shadows stretching out of place. The ticking of what could be a clock counting down and down and down.

Down the hall from where Jason's room is, there is the humanoid shape of what Dick knows with every fiber of his being to be anything but.

Jason runs a hand through his hair, fingers dragging through the white streak, and he sighs long and deep like he's the one who hasn't been sleeping. "And I know what I don't. Dickie, I've lived here for more than two hundred years, and I've never seen anything strange. Not once."

It's the sheer nonchalance in the way Jason says it, the relaxed slope to his shoulders as he shrugs before he is digging into his own plate that has Dick very nearly missing that detail all together. Dick's got half his egg inside of his mouth before it plops back on top of his toast, and the visual is just as gross as the sound it makes as it connects.

"Jay, wait— _what_?"

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked but i'd just like y'all to know, ra's is the old man for no other reason besides the fact that i think it'll be hilarious. ~~(also he probably just moved into the basement where the pool is)~~


End file.
